


the kids are alright

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, and they're happy and back together, anyway, petra and jr are the kids, quick tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “I am not being a snob.” Petra huffs, “I just think the least they can do is make sure it’s possible to put the damn things together.”JR hums again, watching identical blonde heads look up from the game they were playing focusing on their mom and her less than clean language.In which Petra has zero patience and JR knows it.





	the kids are alright

“I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”

“Stop being a snob.” JR chides softly, searching for wingnut C, deciding it isn’t worth reminding her that technically Petra didn’t pay for anything. It was JR’s birthday gift to the girls, a gift that included putting together the pink bookshelf, and ignoring Petra’s grumblings while she put said bookshelf together.

“I am not being a snob.” Petra huffs, “I just think the least they can do is make sure it’s possible to put the damn things together.”

JR hums again, watching identical blonde heads look up from the game they were playing focusing on their mom and her less than clean language.

Petra notices as well, immediately transitioning from irritable consumer to mother of the year and as always it’s amazing to watch. In the background, Petra whispers her frustration at the time it’s taking the bookshelf to come together and how she wants everything to be perfect for them. The girls eat it up and are soon back to tapping away on the iPad. 

JR laughs softly, holding out her hand for the screwdriver upon Petra’s shuffled return. The instructions said it was a three hour assembly time, they were barely 15 minutes in before Petra started getting huffy.

“Pete,” Jane begins, “remember how we said it didn’t make sense to spend so much money on a bookshelf the girls would either outgrow or get bored of?”

“Yes.”

“And remember how I said you didn’t have to be here while I did this?”

“Yes.”

“And remember what I promised as soon as I was done putting it together?”

Petra’s eyes flash, the irritation disappearing completely along with the slouch in her shoulders, and Jane smirks slightly because she had seen Petra’s brattiness coming from a mile away, hence the incentive. Swallowing, Petra looks to the girls before looking down at where JR is crouching surrounded by paper and cardboard. 

“Yes.” Petra agrees, her husky voice matches the slight flush that has spread across Petra’s body.

“The more you complain, the slower I’m going to go. I might not even finish today. Pass me the screwdriver.” JR asks again, this time Petra scrambles for the screwdriver, holding it out for JR in record time. Taking her time, she closes her hand unnecessarily over Petra’s, watching the goosebumps rise then spread from where she’s touching her. She traces them with her finger, following them under Petra’s shirt sleeve, eliciting a shiver from Petra.

Abruptly Jane takes the tool, turning back to the task at hand. “Understood?”

Her answer is a now empty room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
